1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-236184 and FIG. 10 herein show a known grounding terminal fitting. With reference to FIG. 10, the grounding terminal fitting is formed by bending a metallic plate stamped out into a specified shape and having a specified thickness. The grounding terminal fitting of FIG. 10 has a flat main body 1101 and a wire crimping portion 1102 formed at the leading end of a portion that extends from the outer peripheral edge of the main body 1101. The wire crimping portion 1102 defines an open barrel and has a bottom wall that extends continuously from the main body 1101 and two crimping pieces 1104 that extend up from the opposite lateral edges of the bottom wall 1103. A wire (not shown) is placed on the bottom wall 1103 and the crimping pieces 1104 are deformed plastically to wrap around the wire. Thus, the wire crimping portion 1102 is crimped into connection with the wire. A coupling 1105 couples the terminal main body 1101 and the wire crimping portion 1102.
There have been demands in recent years to provide wiring harnesses with wires that have a smaller diameter. Wires to be connected with grounding terminal fittings are no exception. However, the grounding terminal fitting with the above-described wire crimping portion 1102 has a problem when the diameter of the wire is reduced. In particular, the crimping pieces 1104 are more difficult to bend as the relative thickness thereof increases. Thus, the minimum diameter of the wires to be connected is restricted by the relative thickness of the crimping pieces 1104. Fastening forces of the crimping pieces 1104 to the wire are reduced if the wire is too thin relative to the thickness of the crimping pieces 1104 and contact reliability of the grounding terminal fitting and the wire is reduced.
The thickness of the grounding terminal fitting may be reduced to meet the demand for thinner wires. However, a reduced thickness also reduces the strength of the grounding terminal fitting. The grounding terminal fitting normally is handled without being in a housing. Thus, a thin grounding terminal fitting can be deformed or broken by another member. Specifically, stress is likely to concentrate on the coupling 1105 that couples the main body 1101 and the wire crimping portion 1102, and the coupling 1105 is likely to deform or brake.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a terminal fitting which has a sufficient strength.